Prazer Intenso
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Era um dia normal de inverno... Namikazecest.


Prazer Intenso.

Era uma noite de inverno como outra qualquer, estava nevando muito, as ruas de Konoha estavam todas brancas devido à neve, não havia ninguém na rua, mas havia um garoto na janela de sua casa. Seu nome era Uzumaki Naruto, ele era loiro, possuía os olhos azuis céu e era um garoto muito alegre, mas nesse exato momento não era assim.

Ele olhava para a rua triste, esperava por uma pessoa, uma pessoa que por sinal estava atrasada, e muito.

-Otou-san, cadê você?

Naruto espera seu pai chegar do trabalho, ele não gostava de ficar sozinho em casa, e por morar somente com ele, já que sua mãe falecera logo após ele nascer, ele ficava muito tempo só. Resolveu sair da janela e ir para seu quarto.

Seu quarto era um simples quarto de um adolescente de 16 anos, possuía uma cama de solteiro no canto direito, ao lado da cama um criado-mudo com um abajur em cima, na parede oposta a sua cama ficava uma janela com um guarda-roupa e ao lado um rack com sua TV e som. Realmente um quarto simples de um adolescente.

O Uzumaki resolveu ver um pouco de TV deitado, mas assim que a ligou e começou a mudar freneticamente de canal, viu que não tinha nada para se ver, desligou a TV e achou melhor ouvir musica. Pegou seu cd preferido do Nightmare e colocou no som, já pensando em ouvir a musica que mais gostava Raison d'etre.

Deitou novamente em sua cama e ficou ouvindo a musica, mas acabou por pegar no sono.

-Naru-chan. Naruto. Filho acorda. Cheguei.

Assim que Naruto abre seus olhos se depara com aquele ser lindo e idêntico a si na sua frente, seu pai finalmente havia chegado.

-Otou-san, você chegou!!!

Naruto muito feliz abraça seu pai muito forte, fazendo o mesmo ficar sem ar, percebendo o que havia feito, solta seu pai e fica com o rosto todo ruborizado, não sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo, nunca abraçava o pai daquela forma, mas sabia que estava realmente muito feliz por velo.

-Nossa filho o que deu em você hoje?

-Nada não otou-san, só tava com saudades, e você sabe que não gosto de ficar sozinho por muito tempo.

-Me desculpe Naruto, é que teve reunião e fiquei preso até mais tarde no trabalho hoje.

Namikaze Minato era sócio de Uchiha Itachi das empresas Uchiha, uma empresa que fazia automóveis e por esse motivo quase todos os dias chegava bem tarde em casa.

-Tudo bem otou-san. Vamos lá pra cozinha que vou fazer algo para comermos.

Mas, assim que Naruto começou a andar, tropeçou em seu próprio pé e para não cair se segurou na única coisa que tinha ao seu alcance, seu pai. Minato se desequilibrou e acabou caindo com Naruto em cima de si, a apenas alguns milímetros de seu rosto, ou melhor, de sua boca.

Os dois ficaram vermelhos que nem pimentão, mas Minato foi tentar se levantar e a coisa toda piorou, ele acabou dando um selinho em seu próprio filho. Naruto sem reação não fez nada, mas sentiu um calor começar a subir pelo seu corpo todo.

-Otou-san...

Naruto gemeu, e Minato sem saber o que fazer aprofundou mais o beijo, passou sua língua pela boca de seu filho pedindo passagem e Naruto por já estar quente entre abriu um pouco seus lábios para deixar seu pai colocar a língua em sua boca.

Era um beijo ardente, cheio de desejo e culpa. Um beijo que eles sabiam ser proibido, mas que também era um beijo cheio de amor, de sentimento, um beijo de pai e filho. Suas línguas dançavam num ritmo frenético, não queriam parar e não parariam, queriam ver ate onde aquele contato iria chegar, até onde aquele desejo iria os levar.

Minato já não agüentando mais de tanto desejo por seu único filho, se levantou com ele em seus braços e o levou para a cama, não queria saber se aquilo era errado ou não, só queria Naruto entregue para ele, de corpo e alma.

O beijo foi se intensificando cada vez mais, mas infelizmente seus pulmões pediam por ar, mas assim que o beijo foi interrompido Minato logo desceu sua boca para o pescoço de Naruto, que gemeu q nem uma garota.

-Otou-san... Aaahh... Mais... Onegai...

Minato ouvindo os gemidos de seu filho perdeu o ultimo fio de sanidade que tinha, e beijou com mais volúpia o pescoço de Naruto, deu mordidas, lambeu, chupou, fez tudo que podia, resolveu voltar novamente aos lábios de Naruto, e o beijou com mais intensidade ainda, suas línguas se moviam de uma forma indescritível, o desejo que pairava no ar era tanto que se alguém passa-se pela rua ia ser contagiado.

Os dois já não agüentavam mais de tanto tesão, seus membros já estavam duros e quanto mais roçavam, mais eles gemiam.

-Otou-san... Onegai... Pare... Aaahh... De me provocar... Eu não... Aaahh... Agüento mais...

Quando Minato ouviu seu filho suplicando por mais prazer, não resistiu e foi descendo o beijo, chupou seu pescoço deixando marcas roxas por onde passava, chupava com volúpia também não agüentando mais e querendo chegar à parte mais interessante logo.

Desceu a boca indo de encontro aos mamilos de Naruto, mordeu com força fazendo com que seu filho gemesse de dor e prazer, com uma mão apertou o outro mamilo e com a outra ia alisando o corpo do menor. Abandonou os mamilos e foi indo em direção ao umbigo, chegando ao mesmo enfiou a língua fazendo Naruto gemer cada vez mais, Minato já não agüentava, mas resolveu brincar mais um pouco com o menor.

Desceu a calça e a boxe preta de Naruto com a boca, assim que viu o membro ereto de Naruto sentiu uma vontade enorme de engoli-lo de uma vez só, mas queria fazer seu filho implorar para que o fizesse. Mordeu suas coxas, lambeu a virilha, mas sempre que chegava perto do membro de Naruto o ignorava.

-Aaahh... Otou-san Onegai.

-Que foi Naruto, o que você quer que eu faça?

-Aaahh... Você sabe... Muito bem o que eu... Aaahh... Quero...

-Sei sim, mas só vou fazer se você implorar por isso.

Naruto não vendo alternativa, engoliu o orgulho e pediu.

-Me chupa... Onegai...

Ouvir aquela suplica de seu filho deixou Minato louco, e com uma abocanhada só engoliu o membro de Naruto inteiro, fazendo o menor gemer mais ainda, começou com o movimento de sobe e desce bem devagar, queria ouvir seu filho pedir por mais, e logo seu desejo foi atendido.

-Otou-san...

-Naruto, quero que me chame de Minato, não de otou-san.

-Aaahh... Minato me chupa... Mais rápido...

O Namikaze atendeu ao pedido de seu filho e chupou mais rápido. Passado pouco tempo Naruto já não agüentava mais.

-Minato... Eu vou...

Não conseguiu completar a frase, por que logo em seguida sentiu uma onda elétrica passar por todo o seu corpo e gozou como nunca havia gozado antes.

-Aaahh... Huumm... Minatooo...

Minato engoliu tudo, não queria que nada fosse desperdiçado, e se encaminhou para a boca do menor, queria que ele também sentisse seu próprio gosto.

Naruto estava ofegante, ainda sentia muito prazer dentro de si, queria mais, precisava de mais, queria que seu pai o possuísse, queria sentir Minato inteiro dentro dele. Minato por sua vez já não agüentava mais seu membro dentro da calça, já estava machucando de tão apertada que estava, tinha que resolver aquele grande problema logo.

Se levantou e começou a se despir, tirou lentamente a camisa, logo em seguida a calça para por fim ficar apenas com a boxe branca, Naruto olhou para seu pai com espanto, já havia visto Minato só de boxe, mas era a primeira vez que o via com o membro ereto, mesmo que com a boxe por cima deu para perceber como era grande e grosso.

Não agüentando a visão daquele deus na sua frente, se levantou tirou a única peça de roupa que ainda possuía, sua camisa e foi de encontro a Minato, pegou ele e o jogou na cama, já foi logo arrancando a boxe branca para poder abocanhar o membro do mesmo.

-Aaahh... Naru-chan... Isso, chupa mais rápido.

Naruto chupava cada vez mais rápido, cada vez com mais intensidade, descia até o fim com força, quando voltava dava uma mordida na glande para novamente descer até o fim. Quando Minato sentiu que iria gozar, vez Naruto parar de chupar, o menor não entendeu nada, queria continuar, queria sentir o gosto de seu pai.

-Calma Naruto, quero te possuir, te sentir por dentro, fazer você gemer loucamente de prazer.

Falando isso, Minato pegou Naruto e o colocou deitado de frente para si na cama, deu dois dedos para Naruto chupar, o menor que já havia entendido o que seu pai queria, chupou com intensidade, fazendo Minato gemer de prazer.

-Isso Naruto, chupa assim, você não vai se arrepender.

Vendo que seus dedos já estavam bastante molhados Minato desceu a mão indo de encontro com o anus de seu filho, introduziu um dedo lentamente, tinha medo de machucar seu filho, mas quando viu que a expressão na face de Naruto era de prazer não de dor introduziu um outro dedo, e novamente viu que seu filho sentia prazer, não havia nenhum traço de dor na face de Naruto, achou aquilo estranho, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

Retirou os dois dedos e segurando seu membro foi em direção ao anus do menor, começou a enfiar devagar, não queria machucar Naruto, mas viu que novamente em sua face estava estampada o prazer, não a dor, entendeu tudo, seu filho não era mais virgem.

Com esse pensamento, resolveu enfiar mais forte e rápido, sentia seu sangue ferver, o prazer tomar conta de todo seu corpo, e gemia, gemia como nunca havia gemido.

-Aaahh... Naruto... Como você é delicioso.

-Huumm... Mais fundo... Aaahh... Mais forte... Onegai...

Aquele pedido foi tudo que ele precisava, investiu mais forte ainda, mais rápido, já não se agüentava mais, quando estava prestes a gozar sentiu um liquido quente lhe escorrer pela barriga, e uma pressão em seu membro, seu Naruto havia gozado, vendo aquela cena não resistiu o gozou intensamente dentre de Naruto, caindo logo em seguida em cima dele.

Rolou para o lado e puxou Naruto para deitar em seu peito, e ali naquele momento mais do que prazeroso, ouviu o que sempre quis ouvir daqueles lábios.

-Aishiteru Otou-san.

-Aishiterumo Naru-chan.

E com essas palavras de puro amor, eles tiveram a primeira de muitas noites de um prazer intenso.


End file.
